


The Riddle

by bitterbrunette



Series: Dead End Streets [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, F/M, Mistery, Romance, Smut, slight AU, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbrunette/pseuds/bitterbrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid can’t believe his luck when the pretty girl he met on a bar turns out to be BAU’s new intern, the brilliant Eleanor Jenkins, yet her sudden apparition becomes suspicious when it’s revealed that there’s a snitch in the unit. Is this Reid's lesson that not everything that glitters is gold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work at Archive Of Our Own, and also in english, but I've posted two +50k works at Wattpad in spanish, also Spencer Reid/OC centered, so I figured I might as well give it a try. This is the first of Dead End Street series, so please sit back and enjoy the ride.

Dark, loose locks, and a bare back.  
That was the first thing Spencer noticed, and he felt embarrassed for doing so. His luck was usually really bad, so he was infinitely grateful for the darkness of the booth as he blushed, unable to keep his eyes out of the girl who was sitting relatively alone at the bar, rocking that little maroon dress like she did it a favor. He was dragged to the small tavern by his teammates, lead by Derek Morgan and a very insisting Jennifer Jareau. He had agreed to go only when they promised it they’d let him go as soon as he wanted.  
The thing is, he noticed, too late to really do something about it, was that he went with his team, yet didn’t knew were they were. Morgan left with some blonde twins, Jennifer was called back home almost as soon as they arrived, and Penelope seemed to busy receiving the attention of an alarming amount of guys at once.  
Next thing, he left his car at the parking lot back at the bureau, so he had to take a cab.  
The doctor yawned, and at that same moment the girl he’d been watching for the past minutes turned her chair around, giving a glance so brief at her surroundings that Spencer couldn’t really see her face before looking down at her wristwatch, her soft curls hiding the view of her from his eyes, and the crowd that danced recklessly between them along with the darkness of the place and the flashing red and blue lights that bathed them didn’t help either, yet his eyes caught some light brown in her hair, or maybe ash blonde. She had a glass half filled with a dark drink inside and some slices of lemon. It was probably, what Morgan had offered him earlier, Cuba Libre.  
Maybe it was the thick smoke trapped in the small room or the subtle smell of hormones that hung around the air, but he yawned for a second time, checking his own wristwatch for the hour.  
Half past midnight.  
Yet he felt like it was almost sunrise.  
Spencer took a sip of his soda and decided he had enough. He threw a ten dollar bill at the table and walked out of the booth, looking for Penelope to say goodbye.  
The petite analyst was right were he saw her last time. A chubby blonde in a coral dress surrounded by four tall guys, who laughed at something she said. —Penelope, —he tried to get her attention, but she was too busy checking out one of her options.  
He made his way through the dancing mass of people and reached for her arm. —Penny! —he called again, louder, finally getting his attention.  
Her brown eyes were shinning, but not like she was drunk. Her eyes aways shone with that innocence you keep when you stay away from the cruelness of the field. Her smile was ear-to-hear when she saw him. —Reid! Thank the lord! I thought you were hiding in the bathroom or something, are you okay? You wanna join us?  
Spencer looked at the variety of guys around her and shook his head. —No, thanks, I just came to say goodbye, I’m leaving now.  
—Oh, —she gave him a sympathetic smile.— that’s okay… Oh, but before you leave, could you bring another round of these? —Penelope held up the tiniest glass he’d ever seen. —Tell the bartender to add in to Rory’s check…  
One of the guys, really tall, dark orange tan, interrupted:—It’s Cory, actually…  
—Right, Cory! Well, he’s been inviting the drinks tonight, could you pretty please do that?  
Her attention went right back at her group of guys. Spencer gave her a nod, pressing his lips together as he made his way to the bar.  
All the chairs were occupied, and even the spaces between them were full of people trying to get their drinks. He sighed, knowing that the comfiness of his bed will have to wait. He tried to take a look between the bodies, but it was nearly impossible. He moved up and down, all the way to the end of the bar, and back, until he finally found a small space where he could take a look at the bartender, a tiny girl who seemed to be having a breakdown. He almost expected her to start ripping her red hair out of her head when another dude yelled at her something about his scotch not having enough ice.  
While the mad redhead filled the douche’s glass with ice, someone behind Spencer moved too close with his dance moves, pushing him roughly against the person sitting inches away from him. He tried not to crush him, or her, but apparently his luck was lacking again.  
A mumbled curse was heard above the loud techno music and he heard a drink being spilled. —Jesus, —he swore, feeling a trail of cold liquid staining his shirt.— I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, someone just pushed me from behind…  
—It’s alright, —a feminine voice calmed him down.— It was just cherry coke anyway, it’ll wash off, believe me, this is not the first time this happens.  
He looked down and his blood became as cold as ice when he noticed she was the same girl he’d been creeping on the whole night. The illumination was still pretty dark, and the red and blue lights still flashed upon them, but he could see some dark brown on her roots, and a shade of ash blond on the curly tips of her hair, yet it didn’t seemed to be dyed. Her skin seemed to be fair, contrasting beautifully against the tremendously dark shade of her lipstick. Light eyes, —he couldn’t tell the shade— looked right at him, surrounded by dark shadow and framed by hight, arched yet not sharp, eyebrows, the same brown as her roots. The calming expression on her factions along with the puffiness of her cheeks made her look around eighteen, if not younger.  
He felt really bad for staring at her the whole night, so he looked away as quickly as possible. —I’m really sorry. —he stuttered, desperately trying to find the redhead again.  
—Stop apologizing, seriously, it was just coke.  
Spencer tried to keep it cool. He even tried to pull of a Derek Morgan, with a smooth comment. —I figured, you don’t look old enough to be drinking, should you even be here?  
Her eyebrows went high on her face and her mouth dropped slightly open, looking incredulous. He immediately felt bad. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, trying to find a way to apologize.  
—Really? Oh man, I was trying so hard not to look underage. When the guy in the entrance let me in I thought I was fooling everyone. —she laughed, cleaning up the drink with a handful of napkins.—I even borrowed this dress from a friend and stole my mother’s lipstick.  
Spencer was thankful that she didn’t take it personal, but he still felt bad. He didn’t noticed his hand was raised until the redhead finally reached him. —Yes? What do you want?  
The tiredness of her voice and the comment from the brunette next to him left him speechless. He couldn’t even remember what he had to order. —Uhm, I need a round of those, tiny glasses, for my friend over there… Ugh, Rory?  
—You mean a shot? —he nodded, not even sure of the name.— Sure, what would it be?  
—I’m sorry, what?  
—You want a round of shots, —she said, as if it was so obvious.— so… shots of, what, exactly?  
He tried to think, but alcohol wasn’t his field of knowledge. He opened his mouth to tell her that it was for “his” friend, Rory… or was it Cory? But another voice responded for him. —A round of tequila shots, Raven, for that Cory guy who’s daddy probably doesn’t care that he’s giving away drinks…  
The bartender nodded with a smirk and turned around, looking between the labels of the bottles, while the sassy brunette collected the ice cubes and put them in the empty glass. A sly smile adorned the side of her mouth. —I was kidding, you know, about my friend and my mother…  
—Both of them?  
She looked up to him. —Only one, you figure out which.  
The bartender, Raven, retuned, balancing a tray with five shots in her skilled hands. —Here you go… —she handed the plate to him, but immediately looked down at the other girl. —Oh, Elli, what happened with your dress?  
The brunette, probably named Elli, waved her hand, dismissing her. —Whatever, you never used it anyway.  
Raven rolled her eyes and went back to work. Spencer frowned. —She’s the friend you got the dress from?  
—That’s probably the most depressing way you could’ve found out I don’t actually have a mother and have the smallest rack out of my group of friends, but sure.  
He almost took the opportunity to look down at her chest, but she was paying too much attention, so he abstained from doing so. He was about to start rambling about how surprisingly common it’s for kids to grow up with a single parent, but her phone rang. She pulled it out of nowhere and checked the screen. —Sorry, it’s my dad, I gotta go. Tell Raven I left… See ya!  
She stepped down of her tabouret, revealing she was half a head shorter than him, even with those six-inches high heels.  
And that was how it ended, the longest conversation he’d ever held with a stranger of the oposite sex without any awkward moments, the closest he’d ever been to flirting at a bar. It ended with him, standing there, watching her figure disappear between the silhouettes of dancing strangers, the same image as the first moment his eyes landed on her.  
Dark, loose locks, and a bare back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter twoooo... Please enjoy and I'm really sorry it's so lame and boring it's mostly the introduction, good stuff begins around chapter four or five. It's mostly slowburn, and romance will probably won't come this book, but there'll he lots of angst and I believe when I say when I write love it's not kid's love but real, deep, problematic love, so you know what not to expect. That being said, here's the chapter, any question feel free to comment or message me and I'll be glad to answer. Love ya!

It was nearly six in the morning and the whole team was already sitting on their own desks. They rarely worked sundays, but they had to finish their stack of paperwork before monday. But the usual coffee shop didn’t opened until nine, and having six federal agents —two of them hungover— running without caffeine was probably not the best idea.  
Reid was almost done with his files when he heard Penelope came out of her office, complaining. —I’m so not taking another sip of that disgusting thing they call coffee.  
—It’s decaf, —JJ laughed, furiously writing down on her own files.— and it’s not that bad.  
Penelope muffled. —That’s because you’re a mother. —and with that she went back to her cave. Even her outfit wasn’t bright that morning. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her color palette was based on plain navy blue and white.  
And the bad mood continued. It was eight o’clock and they still hadn’t get their appropriate breakfast. Reid was ready to go when Morgan snapped, throwing his file to the floor. —I can’t do this right now, I’m about to fall asleep.  
Reid was packing his stuff, already thinking about the sweet taste of a nice cup of coffee. Homemade will have to do the work, even if it never tasted the same. Hotch came out of his office, his tie slightly loose and big bags under his eyes. He looked as self deprived as Reid felt. —Keep doing what you do, I got backup incoming.  
—But they don’t deliver coffee. And even If they did, I doubt they’ll do it this early, on sunday.  
Hotch didn’t respond.  
Instead, the emergency stair’s door opened. A mid-height slender figure pushed through the gate with its back, hands too busy holding two containers full of big plastic see-through cups full of dark coffee and lunch bags. —Looks like the backup needs backup. —JJ called, getting up and helping the new arrival with the packages. —You okay here?  
Once free from most of the things that hid its face, a familiar face showed up. —Yeah, thank you.  
He recognized the eyes first, dazzled to see the beautiful grey he wasn’t able to see that night. He was right about the hair, tho. Big classic loose waves of sober light brown that ended floating beneath her shoulders in ash blond.  
She looked much more approachable without the dress, but even younger, specially without the dark makeup. A simple scarlet skirt to her knees, black tights, high boots, and a flower patterned shit peeking behind a buttoned up pale pink sweater, matching small leather gloves as a hint of the cold wind that raged outside. —Sorry I took so long, it was hard to find something open this early. I figured Starbucks would be alright.  
Morgan approached at the first sight of hot coffee. —Is it simple black?  
The girl nodded. —Colombian, just blended. I have a lot of sugar, fresh milk and whipped cream, I didn’t know how you liked it.  
—You just saved the day, girl.  
She smiled shyly in response, putting away the cups and taking out some great looking pastries. —Team, this is Eleanor Jenkins. I’m aware that this job makes it hard to take care of yourselves, so she’s here to keep a look on all of you.  
—Like a nanny? —The old Rossi asked, the way his fingers pressed against his forehead revealing he had a headache.  
Giving the smallest hint of a smile, Hotch shook his head. —No. Miss Jenkins will be the Unit’s intern for six to nine months.  
—That’s specific. —Morgan commented, glazing at a disturbingly silent doctor Reid.  
—Miss Jenkins was highly recommended from her institution, specially a professor friend of mine, so we agreed to give her the job while she gets on an agreement on when she starts her next level education.  
—Masters degree?  
—College. —she commented, handing Rossi his drink. —Professor Emerson was kind enough to keep me busy while I agree to accept the scholarship I’ve been offered. He’s very insisting that I work for a respected institution on the meantime instead of taking a part time job as a waitress or something.  
—Indeed he was, but after I gave a look at her resumé and given the little care you take of yourselves… Yes, I kind of believe you need a nanny.  
—So, Eleanor, you’re a high school senior? —Morgan poured some sugar on his coffee, a knowing smirk on his face while he considered whether he should play cupid with the new girl and his friend or not.  
She looked like she was thinking. —Well, you could say that, considering I graduated just a few months ago, but I’m legally a graduate. And please call me Elli. Am I missing someone or did I messed up the order again?  
Eleanor checked the surroundings quickly, looking for someone else. Her eyes landed on the young doctor, and shot open in surprise. —Oh, there you are, you want milk and sugar?  
He cleared his throat. She obviously recognized him. —Just sugar, please.  
—Okay, how many? —Most of the people around them chuckled. Elli seemed confused. —What?  
Morgan was the first to answer. —Give him all the sugar you got, he practically drinks coffee-flavored sugar.  
Her eyebrows went all the way up. —That’s so not healthy, but I’m in no place to judge, —she gave him his coffee and a handful of bags of sugar.— I put insane amounts of milk and whipped cream on top of my coffee you can’t even tell it has coffee. I still have an extra coffee, is anyone else here?  
Hotch pointed at the hallway. —Penelope Garcia, technical analyst of the unit, is in her office. It has her name on a plaque at the door, there’s no loss.  
—Thank you. —she smiled and left, once again balancing a bunch of things in her arms.  
Spencer stood silent for a moment, staring at his coffee. He was thankful that she didn’t made comments about their previous encounter, specially not in front of Derek. He could almost see the engines on his head working non stop ever since she showed up. He’ll play matchmaker with both of them as soon as he could, just because she was near his age.  
Well, not near. She was too young, even for him. Barely legal. Now he knew why she had cherry Coke instead of anything else at the club. She was almost half his age, for God’s sake. Not like that was gonna stop Morgan. She was a girl, and he was a guy, that was all that mattered.  
—So… Pretty boy, you still gonna leave or you wanna help me with all these paperwork? —Morgan joked, a smooth expression on his face.  
JJ decided to play along. —Yeah, now you have a reason to stay… You know, now that you got coffee.  
Reid’s face turned pink. He knew the teasing wouldn’t be merciful, but now he had JJ all over him as well. He just hoped Rossi and Penelope, and maybe even Hotch, would defend him.  
—I could get use to her. —Rossi commented for nobody in particular. —We could use the extra help, and if she can take care of the kid as well…  
—Oh, c’mon! —Reid begged, trying to hide his flushed cheeks from their eyes by turning his chair around. —She’s too young, even for me, and she’s just a colleague now, and she’s also…  
The girl they were raving about suddenly appeared, running from the hallway and disappearing behind the stair’s door in a heartbeat. Penelope showed up, struggling to keep the rhythm on her heels. —She’s perfect. —she complimented, breathless.— I mean, I just said that this coffee would be perfect with a slice of that orange cake with icing they have on Starbucks and she ran out to bring it. I swear if I was a guy she wouldn’t be safe.  
Everyone laughed when Penelope shoot Spencer a significant look. He just decided to ignore them and finish his coffee, but taking his time on it.  
He waited fifteen minutes until his drink was cold and his mood had improve, and then Elli hurried through the doors and right into Penelope’s office. She was taking her time in there, so finally Reid gave up and took his stuff, making his way to the elevator. Secretly, Rossi, JJ and Morgan were watching, disappointed as they saw the doctor finally giving up on his wait. What, he thought they wouldn’t notice? Even they took their time finishing up their stacks to see what other surprises the new one would bring.  
Again, she didn’t disappoint. Just as Reid waited for the elevator to arrive, she showed up all smiles. —So, are you guys gonna take too long? ‘Cause if you do I can always pick up some lunch, or maybe cook something here. I doubt there’s a lot to work with but I can make a run to the grocery store real quick.  
—That won’t be necessary, but thank you. —Rossi kindly replied.— Although I wished you’d ask the same question when we’re out the state.  
—Yeah, hotel food usually sucks.  
JJ nodded in agreement. Hotch walked out of his office, briefcase in hand. —Glad you like the idea, David, ‘cause Miss Jenkins will be coming with us when we’re attending cases out of town.  
The sound of Reid’s muffled complain was silenced by the ring of the elevator. He quickly made his way inside and slammed the 1st floor button, not daring to look up at the astonished faces of his teammates.   
He was safe for the moment, but hell was yet be unleashed.


End file.
